rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 11 Summary
EPIOSDE 11: Queens Everywhere Top 3 After The Queen's Elimination, the Top 4 re-enter the Werkroom to discover The Queen's lipstick message on the mirror. It reads, "Rock on fags x". Estee wipes down the mirror laughing at The Queen's message. Soon after, all the queens relax around the lounge to discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. All the queens cheer that they're in the Top 4. Butterscotch is filled with excitement and is ready for whatever Jake has planned next for them. All the queens congratulate Phoenix on her win. Diana mentions that they all have two wins each. Estee says that from here on out, it's anyones game. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their final Main Challenge which will be to write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song "Queens Everywhere". All the queens get excited as it's their last challenge before the finale. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the queens begin. In the Werkroom, the four remaining queens are busy writing their lyrics. The first to finish writing their lyircs is Butterscotch who heads off to begin recording her verse. She does pretty well with her verse, she is asked to slow down a big but overall she slays. Phoenix is next to record her verse, followed by Estee and Diana. Phoenix is a bit chunky in some parts of recording which she fixes up quickly. The producer crignes at the lyrics in Estee verse and she asked to re-write some of her lines. Diana adds a bit of opera into her verse which doesn't entirely go well with the song, however she slays hard. After recording their verses, the queens head off to chat with Jake and the judges Aquaria, Farrah Moan and Naomi Smalls on Jake's podcast "Anxiety". Each queen takes, their turn chatting about their life back at home, their childhood and really opening up. Back in the Werkroom, the queens are all beating their mugs for the Mainstage. Estee mentions to the queens that this is their last time in the Werkroom together. They all get a little emotional before gathering together for a hug. Diana says that she needs to redo her makeup as it's ruined from crying, all the queens laugh. Phoenix asks the others what their favourite moment this season was for them. Diana says winning Snatch Game was a huge achievement for her because it's such an iconic challenge to win. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Aquaria, Farrah Moan and Naomi Smalls. The queens begin the number to "Queens Everywhere". Phoenix comes out first and slays as expected. She looks beautiful and slays some amazing facial expressions. Diana and Butterscotch also slay really hard aswell. Estee looks a little insecure while up there peforming her verse and dance moves. The judges also seem confused at her lyrics. After the number, critiques begin. Butterscotch is told that tonight she slayed and her journey this season has been quite a rollercoaster, from bombing Snatch Game to winning the Ball and the Musical, it's been a journey for her. Diana is told that as expected, she once again slayed. Her talent this season is heavily praised with the judges saying she never went below safe. Estee is told that is took awhile for her to warm up the the judges but when she did she slayed and although she has been in the bottom a few times, those times she was, she slayed hard. Lastly, Phoenix is told that she has been such a beauty this season and not once did she let the judges down. Soon after, all the queens head backstage into Untucked. All the queens grab their cocktails and relax. The queens all spill the tea on their critiques. They chat about who could be going home tonight. Butterscotch and Estee are worried that their critiques might be enough to send them home but they are both eager to stay and will do what ever it takes. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Jake announces that they all need to lipsync one last time. They lipsync to "Queens Everywhere" by RuPaul. Diana and Phoenix do a wig reveal at the same time that gags the judges, they looks stunning while slaying the song. Butterscotch and Estee also slay really hard. Estee throws in some fierce kicks and spins that gag the judges beyond expression. After the lipsync, Jake announces that Estee will not be moving onto the Top 3. She is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 3 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts